fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gajevy
Gajeel and Levy |Image=Levy and Gajeel.jpg |Character1=Gajeel Redfox |Kanji1=ガジル・レッドフォックス |Romaji1=Gajiru Reddofokkusu |Alias1=Black Steel |Age1= |Status1=Active |Affiliation1= |Magic1=Iron Dragon Slayer Magic |Character2=Levy McGarden |Kanji2=レビィ・マクガーデン |Romaji2=Rebī Makugāden |Alias2=''None'' |Age2=17 (X791) |Status2=Active |Affiliation2= |Magic2=Solid Script |Image Gallery=GaLe/Image Gallery |Image Gallery Size=310px }} GaLe (ガジレビ Gajirebi) is a semi-canon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. This pair is also known as Gajevy. About Gajeel and Levy Gajeel Redfox Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord. After Fairy Tail's disbandment, Gajeel joins the Magic Council and becomes the captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. When Avatar is defeated, he leaves the Magic Council and returns to Fairy Tail. Gajeel is a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green before) with slitted dark pupils, and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of a sort), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord guild, he bears his Phantom Lord stamp at the top of his right shoulder. After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, his canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. At first, Gajeel is quite cold and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. He iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities simply because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating. However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he instigated the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War simply because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies. Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his Lightning Magic when they were supposed to be allies. Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice, like when he chains Mirajane Strauss to a wall to steal her spot as the performing artist for the night. He's also displayed a sense of honor, despite his actions while a part of Phantom Lord; when Shadow Gear confronts Gajeel for the heinous act he committed upon them, he makes himself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act he had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance. He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus shot a blast of lightning at her, showing both his compassion for his guildmates, as well as some initial hidden hatred for Laxus. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary, as seen during the S-Class Trials. Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself, as seen when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face into his. Despite his tough exterior, Gajeel is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. He was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys, but ends up becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Pantherlily. Upon arriving back in Earth Land, he cries tears of joy when he discovers Pantherlily also made it, despite his reduced size. Gajeel has a unique way of laughter: "Gi Hi Hi Hi". And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness, although his case does not develop until the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games in X791 during the Chariot event. Levy McGarden Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Shadow Gear. She was a member of Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, but after the defeat of Avatar, left to rejoin Fairy Tail. Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While her hair is initially rather straight in the beginning of the series, over time her hair has grown more wavy and wild, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit varies throughout the series, but she has typically been seen wearing either dresses or a tank top with shorts. Her guild mark is located on her left shoulder blade. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates during the Phantom Lord arc. Their friendship has also grown to the point where he has become her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner), and it is hinted that she may carry romantic feelings for him. Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends through their mutual love of books. Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, Levy can be competitive – she rewrote Freed Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat in the Tenrou Island arc, but she actually only did it for Gajeel and herself. This surprises Lucy, but Levy shyly and sarcastically says she's sorry to her as she advances. Levy is also one of the more mature members of the guild, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Promotion Trial in favor of unifying the guild members, whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all. History Gajeel's History Similar to Natsu and Wendy, Gajeel learned his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from a dragon called Metalicana. Metalicana disappeared along with the other dragons during the last seven years prior to the beginning of the series on July 7 in the year X777. Levy's History Not much is known about Levy's past, but it is known that her fellow Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, have asked her out before. However, both were rejected by her in a matter of seconds. In the omake episode Fairy Hills, it also shows a younger Levy residing there, so it is clear that she has been in the guild since she was a child. Relationship Gajeel and Levy are very close friends and guildmates. However, when they met for the first time, they were members of enemy guilds. Gajeel attacks Levy and her teammates, defeats them in a one sided battle, nails them to a tree, and brands Phantom Lord's symbol onto Levy's stomach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19-21 After the war between the two guilds and Gajeel's subsequent conversion over to Fairy Tail, Levy is still among those who have their doubts about the man's entrance to their guild as one of their newest members. However, after Laxus Dreyar attacks Levy while her team is bullying Gajeel, Gajeel blocks the blow for her and it lowers her doubts about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 During the start of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Levy is among the eight candidates who are selected to take part in the test, something which has her show a lack of confidence. In the end, however, she is encouraged by Gajeel, who even volunteers to be her partner, which makes her blush. During the Intelligence part of the S-Class Trial, the Iron Dragon Slayer constantly annoys Levy, and tells her that if she wants attention from him, she should get stronger and seriously fight him once in a while, not regarding Levy's disappointed feelings at his demeaning words. However, when Levy runs away out of frustration, Gajeel chases after her and saves her life from Yomazu and Kawazu, two members of Grimoire Heart. In the said instance, he tells her that, "It is really hard looking for someone so small," but follows his remark by saying, "so don't leave my side please."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 14-20 Levy is shown to care about Gajeel's well-being, seen when she watched over him in his unconscious state on Tenrou Island and also tried to stop him from baiting Laxus when he was slightly intoxicated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 12 During Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue obtains a strange power and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously beaten upon.Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. Levy cried when she sees Gajeel's suffering. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 2 Once Gajeel has won the fight, Levy is then shown blushing with Cana patting her head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 9 Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Gajeel Redfox lead the initial strike against Fairy Tail, using guerrilla tactics, by compromising the Fairy Tail guildhall with large iron pillars that protruded throughout the building, destroying the guildhall's foundation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 15 Later the next evening, Levy Mcgarden, along with Jet and Droy, were attacked by Gajeel, and after being badly beaten, were chained to a tree in the style of a crucifix. Out of the three, Levy was the only one branded with the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach. This event is the trigger that starts the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19-21 During the remainder of the events, Levy, Jet, and Droy remain in the hospital recovering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord finally comes to an end, with everyone cheering. Lucy Heartfilia feels guilty for what happened to everyone, but then team Shadow Gear appears and tells her that she is not to be blamed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-16 Sometime later, Phantom Lord is disbanded, and Makarov offers Gajeel membership to Fairy Tail to help guide him down the right path. Moved by Makarov's mercy and compassion, Gajeel accepts his offer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 9-12 Battle of Fairy Tail Arc After Makarov introduces Gajeel as a new Fairy Tail member, Levy is seen saying to Lucy, despite her bodily tremors, that Gajeel's presence is not bothering her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 10 Jet and Droy, who hold a grudge against him for attacking them, pick a fight when he tries to go on a mission, though Gajeel does not fight back. Levy, who was present during the whole event, tries to stop her teammates. Laxus soon arrives and blames him for ruining Fairy Tail's reputation by destroying and then joining the guild. Laxus then begins to brutally assault Gajeel, warranting even Jet and Droy's concern. Even still, Gajeel does not fight back, leading Shadow Gear to reason that he is trying to earn their acceptance. As Levy tries to stop Laxus, he attacks her with a bolt of lightning, though Gajeel intercepts the attack, much to her surprise. With no one willing to fight anymore, Gajeel staggers off to continue his mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 Levy is seen participating in the Miss Fairy Tail but turned into stone by Evergreen and is used as a hostage for Laxus' scheme along with the other participants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-18 As Laxus tries to take over the guild, Gajeel eats some metal and prepares to go after him, but, as with Natsu, he is stopped by Freed's enchantment that prevents those over the age of 80 from exiting the Guildhall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 5-6 When Erza defeats Evergreen, Levy and the other petrified girls are returned to their normal states.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 1-21 She then notices that Freed's restrictions are a form of rune-based Magic and informs the others that she'll undo the restrictions so that Natsu and Gajeel can leave, as she believes them to be capable of defeating Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-19 While working, Levy notices Gajeel staring at her and informs him that he must defeat Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 2-4 After Lucy defeats Bickslow, Levy states that such a thing is to be expected, before resolving to do her best as well. She then manages to rewrite Freed's runes, allowing Natsu and Gajeel to finally exit the guild and fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 3-6 Before they leave, she tells them to stay away from one another as Freed's enchantments are still active in the surrounding area and that if they were both caught in one, everything would be over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 2-3 After Laxus is defeated, Levy participates in the Fantasia Parade together with the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 6 When the Fantasia Parade is over, Gajeel meets up with Makarov in private and giving him a note containing a report on Ivan's location and dealings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 21-23 Tenrou Island Arc With the events revolving around Edolas over, Gajeel and Levy, alongside the rest of the guild, witnesses Makarov announce the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Levy is named as a candidate for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, leaving her surprised, wondering if Makarov actually called her name. Jet and Droy are delighted to hear her nomination while Gajeel is greatly shocked that he wasn't chosen as a candidate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 18-19 Jet and Droy start arguing over who will be Levy's partner in the S-Class Promotion Trial, Gajeel steps up saying that he will help her. Levy feels she has no chance since she doesn't consider herself strong, which prompts Gajeel to yell at her to be more positive, and that he would help to make her stronger , causing her to blush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-13 As the participants head towards Tenrou Island on a boat, Levy becomes dizzy due to the extreme heat but Gajeel seems unaffected by it. Shortly thereafter, Makarov appears and explains the rules of the first portion of the trial. When the first trial starts, Freed places a rune on the boat, preventing everyone from leaving for five minutes. However, Levy manages to rewrite Freed's rune in an instant, though she only lets herself and Gajeel leave. They then swim to the island and arrive before everyone else, except Freed's team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-11 They then swim to the island and arrive just after Freed and Bickslow. The two then, by chance, pick the quiet path, which displeases Gajeel as he was unable to fight anybody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 During the second part of the test, Gajeel and Levy start a search for the First Guild Master's grave. Along the way, Gajeel grumbles about the test and him not being able to fight Natsu or Erza. Levy becomes frustrated with Gajeel for ignoring her and teasing her about her strength, before running away from him. Later, she regrets running away but is ambushed by two Grimoire Heart members. Gajeel saves her just in time and tells her not to leave his side again, to which she agrees. With Gajeel and Levy back-to-back, he then asks for the identities of their ambushers, and though the perpetrators choose not to answer, the Guild crests on their body reveal to Gajeel that they are affiliated with the Grimoire Heart Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 14-20 With Grimoire Heart Mages present during the S-Class Trials, Gajeel wonders if the Master recruited Mages from a Dark Guild to pose as obstacles, being part of the trials without telling anyone else, to which Levy dismissed as negative and replies that it is more likely that they have sneaked into the island unauthorized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-3 The members reveal themselves to be Kawazu and Yomazu and the battle of the two pairs begins. Gajeel and Levy are easily overpowered by the Dark Mages, so Gajeel tells Levy to run and warn the others. Before she leaves, she helps Gajeel replenish his energy by using her Magic to form a word from iron (with a notable heart in the middle of the O). With pure determination and pride, Gajeel battles the two Dark Mages despite his severe injuries in order to defend his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-17 Concurrently, Levy finds herself in front of Erza and Juvia, who ask her what happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 2-4 Informing them of the perils to come, the three women run back towards the site of Gajeel's battle, where they find Gajeel falling to the ground, heavily wounded, in victory. Frantically running towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, Levy begs Gajeel to "hang in there" whilst leaning over his battered body, shaking in anxiety. Comprehending the severity of the battle, Erza declares that the exam is now on hold, and launches a signal flare to let everyone know about the enemy attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 15-18 Moments later, as Erza begins to interrogate Yomazu, Levy announces that she'll take Gajeel to the camp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 4-5 She is later seen being surrounded with the Mages deployed by Grimoire Heart with a still-unconscious Gajeel hanging from her shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 13 Levy is eventually able to escape and reaches the camp, crying over Gajeel and Mirajane's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 4 After Hades is defeated. The lesser Mages of Grimoire Heart come storming in while chasing Happy and Carla, though they run away at the sight of Gajeel, Levy, and the other Fairy Tail Mages, including Makarov, who have just arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 3-5 Afterwards, they head back to the camp site, when they suddenly feel an ominous presence around them. It was Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, who lands on Tenrou Island and starts rampaging, prompting the Fairy Tail members to begin running towards the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Gajeel, Levy, and the others express their desire to help Makarov, but he shouts for them to not disobey his final order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 13-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return and go all out against the Dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island. Seeing this, Gajeel, Levy, and the rest of the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 Arc Gajeel and Levy, along with the rest of the Tenrou Team, is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus. Before she disappears, they watch as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them. When they return to the Fairy Tail Guild, Gajeel along with Natsu, Erza, and Gray, defeats the members of Twilight Ogre whom were threatening Romeo, who gave everyone a tearful welcome back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When the members of Fairy Tail begin to practice their dancing skills in preparation for a dance ball, Gajeel notices Levy looking in his direction and tells her outright that he is, by no means, going to ask her to dance, however she rebukes saying that no one asked him to. Levy then gets asked by Jet and Droy to dance, however as Jet and Droy starts to bicker, she soon starts dancing with Gajeel, leaving Jet and Droy to stare on in disbelief.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 When Fairy Tail decides to separate in teams in order to gather the five remaining keys, Levy teams up with Pantherlily, Jet and Droy. Hiking on a mountain, they found Gajeel in his training, which is joined by Pantherlily, the team, now including Gajeel, set out after their brief training session.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 The team heads to a mountain that Lucy had claimed to contain a clock piece. The team starts climbing the mountain in search of the clock piece while Pantherlily flies beside them. Gajeel climbs the fastest, arriving at the top with Pantherlily before Team Shadow Gear. When Levy, Jet, and Droy finally get to the top, they ask for a break, to which Gajeel firmly denies. They soon noticed that the clock piece was nowhere to be found. Gajeel then claims that it may be buried somewhere in the mountainside and begins to dig as the others lie down exhausted.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Levy eventually starts digging down into the mountain with the others. She stops digging when Gajeel states that someone is watching them and the group soon discovers that one of the Legion Corps, Samuel, is present and also searching for the clock part.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 136 Pantherlily orders the rest to search for the part while he keeps Samuel busy. By digging, Gajeel opens the entrance to a lower room with weird faces and finds some symbols, which, according to Levy, mean "I'm hungry". After Jet says that, seeing the room from afar, it looks like a huge clock, Droy realizes that it should be pointing towards lunch time. After Gajeel moves the pointers of the clock to that specific time, the clock part appears in front of the group.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 A clock-like statue appears and the group goes to it. Gajeel steps up and licks the face of the statue, telling them it's made of iron, to which the rest wonder if he could have discovered its physical properties through other means. Levy sees that there is scripture on the statue and goes to translate it, but Gajeel stops her, telling her that they don't have the time. Instead, he pulls on the iron piece and ends up setting off a trap which results in the nearby statue coming to life and viciously attacking them. After dodging its attacks, the group notices a device on the statue's head and reasons that destroying it will shut down the statue. Team Shadow Gear attempts to reach the top of the stone figure with a combination of Levy's Solid Script, Droy's vines, and Jet's speed. Their teamwork appears successful, prompting Gajeel to praise Levy, nodding his head in approval as he does so.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 However, when Jet and Droy fail to reach it, Levy is determined to do it herself, only to be stopped by Gajeel, who attempts to go after the red object himself but soon fails. When Gajeel attempts to eat the iron part, in order to restore his energy, he and Levy argue once again but Gajeel soon realizes that the creature is not after the Fairy Tail Mages, but the clock part itself. Knowing this, he throws the part to an ignorant Levy and soon afterwards heads after the red object on the guardian's head and destroys it, along with the guardian itself. At the same time, Pantherlily beats Samuel, who is utterly confused about his wrong calculations, and Levy comments on that saying that there are all kinds of Exceeds out there.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 As the group returns with their clock piece, they are annoyed that Samuel is following them. Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy are seen walking as Samuel tells Pantherlily that Exceed perceive time differently to humans, and that due to this, there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens that leaped out at him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 As they're walking, the clock piece suddenly emits a bright light. The team head to the same desert where Natsu's group has been searching for their respective clock piece, carrying their own with them. They and the other search parties arrive and prepare to fight Byro Cracy but their Magic is nullified. However, before their battle can escalate, all the clock piece assemble before them, forming the Infinity Clock. As it chimes a deafening sound, a group of six people arrive at the scene.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 As Fairy Tail and the Legion Corps try to retrieve the Infinity Clock from the Reborn Oración Seis, Angel destroys the nearby architecture with her Angel Magic, allowing them to escape. The group is later rescued by The Trimens.Fairy Tail Episode 140 After returning to the guild, the group soon decides that they will pursue the Infinity Clock and the Reborn Oración Seis, using Cana to properly pair them up and divine the locations of the six Dark Mages. Gajeel is teamed up with Juvia, who annoys him when she keeps insisting he swap with Gray. Finally convincing Juvia that parting from Gray will be alright, the groups sets out.Fairy Tail Episode 141 Levy, along with Freed and Jean-Luc, stayed at the guild to try and decipher the secret of Real Nightmare. She watches as Jean-Luc states that Happy was correct: if they defeat the Reborn Oración Seis, the Real Nightmare will be stopped.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 After defeating the Reborn Oración Seis and destroying the Infinity Clock, Gajeel, Levy, and the rest of Fairy Tail celebrate with the Legion Corps. They then later say goodbye to the Legionnaires, who apologized to them, as they head off on their journey to seek out and seal the scattered parts of the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Grand Magic Games Arc After Fairy Tail decides to enter the Grand Magic Games, she goes to the beach alongside others from the guild so as to train and build up her strength in time for the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 2-4 While playing in the water, Lucy and Levy begin to talk about the other returning members who all went to a different training site. Lucy then decides teasing Levy about her wanting to go with Gajeel on his special training.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 6-7 After their humiliating defeat, the members of Fairy Tail regroup, but are still hopeful that they will be able to make a comeback and start partying. During the party, Gajeel says that he wants to fight Natsu, Laxus comments that if the two Dragon Slayers decide to fight, it won't be for fun any more, which prompts Gajeel to pat Laxus on the head, with Levy trying to stop him. Gajeel says that Laxus has become quite peace-loving which angers Freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 1-12 After Fairy Tail's good performance on the third day of the Grand Magic Games, the guild once again heads out to celebrate at a bar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 While there, Levy congratulates Wendy on her performance in the final battle with Gajeel sleeping beside her. Despite being warned on how dangerous it is, Natsu begins barrel surfing with Happy which ends up them knocking over Gajeel. Levy, who was also watching with the rest of Fairy Tail, encourages Lucy to give it a shot and receiving Lucy's excuse of not wanting to due to her wearing of a skirt, Levy quickly points out that Erza has been barrel surfing in a skirt the whole time. As the guild parties on, Levy mentally comments that when she closes her eyes, she can remember all of these times together, seemingly directing this thought at Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 16-17 As the party continues, Levy finds Erza, Wendy and Lucy, telling them about a popular leisure center in Crocus that she has heard about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 2 When the rest of Fairy Tail decide to go to Ryuzetsu Land, Gajeel and Levy walk with Happy, Charle and Pantherlily, who decide to go to a nearby aquarium. Gajeel is asked by Levy if he would like to join them, but Gajeel quickly denies the offer, stating that there is no way he would go to a place like that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 As the day progresses, Gajeel is seen sticking his head through a cutout, appearing as a fish with hairy legs which caused Levy to laugh at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 A little while later, Gray and Lyon Vastia end up in a dispute and freeze the pool. Such an action prompts Natsu to attempt to melt the ice with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but, much to Makarov and Mavis' chagrin, ends up destroying the entirety of Ryuzetsu Land, causing Gajeel to land on top of the voluminous amounts rubble, the cutout laying atop his body while Levy is seen beside him, completely confused at the events that have taken place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 After a tag battle between Team Mermaid Heel and Team Lamia Scale results in a draw, Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth's battles begin. A determined Natsu and Gajeel march into the Domus Flaus and prepare to battle Sting and Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 14-16 In the stands, Levy thinks about Gajeel before the Battle of the Dragon Slayers begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 1 As the battle between the four Dragon Slayers continue, Sting jumps in the air and unleashes his White Dragon's Holy Breath, shattering the floor of the arena and sends the two Fairy Tail Mages plummeting into the catacombs that lay below which causes Levy to worriedly call out to Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 12 Upon Natsu's victory, Levy cheers loudly with her teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Afterwards, she goes to visit Lucy in the infirmary where she says happily that they may win the Grand Magic Games at the rate they're going. She then asks about Gajeel but is told he's not there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 14 When the final day of the Games gets under way, Gajeel heads out with the rest of Team Fairy Tail while Levy stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheering for the team representing their guild..Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 Soon after, during Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue is possessed and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously brutalized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 7-12 Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 2 Her worries are lifted when Gajeel impressively defeats Rogue, smiling as he does so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 9 After his comrades' battles are concluded, Gajeel spots Sting's signal flare in the sky and heads towards it, arriving at its original location with the other members of his team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 20 Watching the Sabertooth man power up, Gajeel stands tall and proud beside his teammates, awaiting the actions to come. Sting, however, begins to second-guess himself, and eventually falls to the ground without even trying to, so much as, fight, openly declaring his defeat. Due to this act, Sting has granted Fairy Tail victory in the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel smirks at his team, much to Levy's happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 17-33Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all the guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues by requesting their assistance against the Dragons who will survive the Eclipse Plan; Gajeel, Levy, and all the other Mages loudly declare that they will help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Gajeel, Levy, and the guild leave soon after, heading to Central Park, the place they have been asked to protect from the 10,000 Dragons should they fail to be taken out by the Eclipse Cannon. Standing next to each other as the clock strikes midnight, Gajeel notes how the Dragons disappeared, and are now going to reappear, on the same day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 2 As the Dragons begin their attack, Gajeel, Levy, and their fellow Mages find themselves against the Dragon Atlas Flame, who, after introducing itself, blows them away with its mighty Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 14-16 Momentarily, Natsu shouts to all the Mages from the skies that they can defeat Dragons with Dragon Slayer Magic and that with seven Dragons and seven Dragon Slayers, they can win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 16 After Natsu's announcement, Laxus decides to take the liberty of facing off against Atlas Flame, and shouts to Levy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members to defeat the numerous Draconian beings that Motherglare deposited as eggs while Gajeel is told by Mavis to go find another Dragon to defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-6 After the Eclipse Gate is demolished, the Dragons and the Hatchlings slowly disappear from the battlefield, Gajeel is approached by Levy, who is overjoyed that they managed to fend off the total destruction of Crocus. Gajeel, however, is still hung up over the fact that none of the Dragon Slayers were able to defeat a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Several days after the Dragons return to the past, the King holds a banquet for all the Mages who helped fend off the great beasts, which Gajeel and Levy attend. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338 Page 4 Away from the ballroom, Levy was already writing down the events, telling herself that they managed to beat fate. Gajeel approaches to ask what she is doing, and Levy compliments him on his previous battle, stating that she is happy he lived.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 199 Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. As the Celestial Spirits performed the Liberum, they are interrupted by Gajeel, Levy, and the other Fairy Tail members which causes the Celestial Spirits to return to their gates. This prompts everyone to follow. Using Hisui's Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys, they manage to enter and encounter their respective Celestial Spirits, engaging them in various competitions. Gajeel and Lily took the Banishment Key to track down Gemini while Levy took the one for Capricorn.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 After defeating their respective spirits, Gajeel, Levy, and the others meet back up in the hub world only to notice that Natsu, Lucy and Yukino are not around, deducing that they are still fighting.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 Realizing that in order to stop Liberum Versus they must destroy Ophiuchus' body at the same time, Erza orders Gajeel, Levy, and the others to strike the beast from different locations.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 With the defeat of Eclipse Ophiuchus, the Fairy Tail Mages think that the Celestial Spirits have returned to normal but the ground around them shake and Horologium comes to inform the Mages that the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King will destroy the Celestial Spirit World. He provides the group of Mages Celestial clothing, allowing them travel to the Celestial World. After deciding that the Spirits are to be saved, the Fairy Tail Mages head to the Celestial Spirit World. Erza signals the rest of Fairy Tail to attack but find their attacks ineffective, even when done simultaneously. The creature sends a massive shock wave that blows everyone away but the Mages jump back up. The Eclipse King fires a red beams at Gajeel but Levy sacrifices herself, which transforms her into a constellation in the sky.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Sun Village Arc After her return to Magnolia, Levy joins several of the other women of the guild for a relaxing bath. Lucy questions Levy, remembering that she was supposed to work that day. Levy responds that Jet and Droy say they want to work alone sometimes and that they were fired up to do so.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 341, Page 3 Elsewhere, Jet and Droy, who followed Gajeel and Panther Lily on their mission, are caught by a tribe of masked warriors ask Gajeel to save them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 4 Tartarus Arc Alongside several of their guildmates, Gajeel and Levy look through a book with information on E.N.D. and find out that it is on a completely different scale from other Demons like Deliora and Lullaby, which leads the group to conclude that it is Zeref's strongest Demon. Before they can discuss further, Jet comes storming in the guild, carrying some bad news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 20-23 Later on, Gajeel, Levy, along with the other Fairy Tail Mages, are present when Porlyusica diagnoses that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen will survive despite their lethal poisoning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 23 Gajeel and Levy stand next to each other as Loke enters the guild hall and claims that he knows the location of some former councilors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 12 Gajeel and Levy then listen to Makarov's inspiring speech about eliminating Tartarus for the sake of their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 14-16 After Gajeel and Levy, being dispatched alongside Pantherlily and the rest of Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel regrettably notifies Makarov that they were too late in rescuing Belno from Tartarus, blaming himself for not arriving sooner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 3-4 Still connected to the Lacrima in the guild, Gajeel and Levy listen to Michello as the latter reveals what Face is and its ability. They and the rest of the Fairy Tail members anxiously discuss their next course of action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 14-20 After the dispatched teams return from their expeditions, Gajeel and Levy hear Lucy and the others admit that they were unable to find Natsu and the others. As they discuss on, Happy returns bearing information of the missing members. After discovering that Tartarus' base is atop a moving square, the members conclude that they are unable to pinpoint the exact location. After Levy inquires Happy of their approximate whereabouts, she takes the liberty of calculating Tartarus' course of travel. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 14-18 Upon successfully pinpointing their base, Levy informs her guildmates that the base is directly above Magnolia. Gajeel then points out that Tartarus came to them instead of the other way around. A huge explosion suddenly goes off and destroys the guild, leaving the fate of its members unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 However, it is soon revealed that Cana learned of the bomb before it went off and, using a technique she recently learned, turns Gajeel, Levy, and there rest of the guild into cards and had the Exceeds head straight for Cube, where they were released from the cards to launch their counterattack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 6-12 Later, Gajeel, Levy, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, are addressed by Mard Geer who threatens their lives with a powerful Curse, Alegria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 14-15 Like the rest of the guild, they fall victims to the sudden transformation of the surrounding land, and are petrified in stone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Page 20 During their fight against Torafusa and Tempesta, Gajeel and Natsu begin to bicker, until Tempesta releases a massive wave of black water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, pages 2 - 9 Hearing Gajeel's voice, Levy swims to his location. Gajeel tells Natsu to save the girls and find an escape route through the water, only to find him unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, page 5 Gajeel is informed that the water is poisonous and will kill him and his comrades in five minutes. Battling Torafusa, Gajeel's air suply soon fades, causing Gajeel to question his likeliness to survive. His consciousness diminishing, Gajeel sees a light. Levy appears and transfers her own air to Gajeel via mouth to mouth, causing him to awaken at her own consciousness' expense. Seeing Levy's presence, Gajeel wonders why she is there. Torafusa attacks Gajeel once more, but Gajeel re-enters Iron Shadow Dragon Mode and is able to properly fight back, while carrying Levy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, pages 6 - 19 Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc Gajeel and the reformed B team heads off to help the main infiltration team. Levy angrily catches up with them and states that she was not invited. However, Gajeel retorted by saying that she was so small so she could have fit into his bag, resulting in her exclaiming that Gajeel was a big dummy. Other Media Omake Chapters Note: The chapters in this section does not occur in the manga but is a constitute canon material. Fairies' Penalty Game After a competition was made between the two Fairy Tail teams, Gajeel tells Laxus he better win for them.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 1 Having won the game, Gajeel claims Lucy as his prize and made her, along with Levy, put on bunny suits as they dance by him while he sings and plays the guitar. Levy begins to question how she got herself into that situation. Levy's eyes stray down to Lucy's bosom, gandering at its buoyancy and is astonished at the contrast between herself and Lucy. After stating how it feels like she is the one who is actually being punished, she runs off in tears, abandoning Gajeel's performance, with Gajeel chasing after her. Lucy, befuddled, thinks that her punishment is over, but Gajeel reassures her that it isn't and tells her that Mirajane will be taking care of her in his absence.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Pages 5-11 413 Days Heading for the Fairy Tail Guild with Gray's gift in tow, Juvia glances towards Gajeel and Levy, whom she sees them in a tight embrace and kissing. Alarming Juvia even further, she realizes that the two are actually sitting on opposite sides of the table, with Juvia concluding that she has too much love in her head, making her delusional.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Pages 7-8 Fairies' Christmas Spin-Offs Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite OVAs Fairies' Training Camp Some of the Fairy Tail members decided to train on the beach for the Grand Magic Games. Even though purpose of coming there is to train for the Grand Magic Games, Erza tells everyone that they will spend the first day having some fun. Lucy, Wendy and Levy are playing with a beach ball while Happy and Carla are swimming around. Lucy then notices that not all of the members of the Tenrou Team are at the beach. Then Levy said Mira and her team went training on the mountains, the Raijinshuu went training far away, then Gajeel and Lily somewhere secret but Levy wanted to go with them. Lucy then teases Levy when she says that she wanted to go with Gajeel.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the third night of the Grand Magic Games, Levy is the one to suggest that the guild take a beak at the popular resort known as Ryuzetsu Land, to which the agreement is unanimous. Upon arriving, Levy hears Happy telling Carla and Lily he wants to visit the aquarium. Levy tells Gajeel that she wants to see it too, but Gajeel angrily replies that he has no place there, which results in an awkward moment between the two. Gajeel tags along anyway, and puts his head inside a hole that makes him look like he has the body of a fish, much to the amusement of Levy and Carla. Later, Gajeel admires the fish in the aquarium at first, but acts indifferent when Levy looks amazed by the spectacle until Happy, having overheard the conversation of the workers, volunteers to assist them in feeding the fish by taking part in a show of the aquarium. Gajeel immediately regrets it once the task begins, despite Levy teasing him about secretly enjoying it. Although he fears that Happy will eat all the fish, ironically, some bigger and more aggressive ones appear and try to eat the Exceeds instead. After trying to get away from the fish seems futile, Gajeel tells Levy to stand back and attacks the fish one by one, knocking them down. However, this triggers the "boss" of the aquarium to appear, which is a fish much bigger than the others, which sucks all the Fairy Tail Mages into a vortex and swallows them. Some time later, Gajeel and Levy somehow escape, but soon after Natsu comes flying towards their direction, riding the sign of the Love Love Slide, which sends them both on the attraction together. As she is holding onto Gajeel, Levy notes that things have gone out of hand. As she asks Gajeel how he feels, he protectively tells Levy to stay in his arms and then makes his grip stronger, which Levy misinterprets, as he is in fact only trying to hold onto something because he is motion sick and wants to puke. Soon, the actions of Lyon and Gray cause the entire resort to be frozen in ice, which Natsu angrily takes care of by destroying it along with the entire park, leaving Gajeel unconscious on top of Levy with the others.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *Many characters in the series have commented on Gajeel and Levy's relationship. **'Jet and Droy' - After Gajeel and Levy's return from Tenrou Island, Jet and Droy commented that Levy seems to have a crush on Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Cover **'Juvia' - When the girls move to Juvia's room to gossip, Juiva states that she feels Gajeel has feelings for Levy. This caused Levy to shriek and blush as she fervently denies such a thing, stating that Gajeel is simply being kind to her to make up for what he did before. Juvia keeps pressing on saying that he is a good man at heart and is very devoted to those he cares for.Fairy Tail Light Novel: The Color Residing Within The Heart *Hiro Mashima has drawn Gajeel and Levy together a number of times on his twitter.https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima References Navigation Category:GaLe Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help